


In the Throne Room

by dragonknuckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Throne Sex, crown sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonknuckles/pseuds/dragonknuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night, and Arthur's hand just isn't doing the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Throne Room

Title: In the Throne Room  
Pairing: always Merlin/Arthur  
Word count: ~2,000  
Rating: NC-17! NC fucking 17!  
Disclaimer: if they were mine, this totally would have happened.  
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Arthur's hand just isn't doing the job.  
AN: Ok, so this was just intended as a random bit of porn. But then I had to go put a little bit of fluff at the end. Ugh, I'm going to go crawl back into my pervy cave and eat doritos.

Merlin was woken up by a pair of hands shaking him by the shoulders.  
“Five more minutes, Gaius,” he mumbled, turning into his pillow.  
“Merlin!” a voice urgently whispered.  
“Arthur?” Merlin blinked and sat up on the bed. “What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night!”  
“Sshhh, you’ll wake up Gaius.”  
“Why are you here!”  
Rather than answering, Arthur takes Merlin’s hand and guides it to the bulge in his trousers.  
“Why can’t you just have a wank like a normal person!”  
Arthur leans over him on the bed, caging him with his limbs.  
“I was dreaming of you and I couldn’t get off with just my hand,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s lips, “I need your arse, I – God, Merlin!” Arthur kisses Merlin desperately, rutting into him, and _damn him_ , Merlin’s own erection is rapidly tenting his trousers.  
“A-Arthur, we can’t do it here!” Merlin pushes him off, getting up to stand by the bed, “you know the noise I make! Gaius may be old, but he’s not deaf!”  
“Good,” Arthur pants, dragging Merlin away by the hand, “I wanted to fulfil my dream.”

Merlin is slightly dubious when Arthur pulls him into the throne room, locking and bolting the door before pushing him up against it.  
“You dreamed about screwing me up against the door of the throne room? Arthur you can do me up against any door, in the privacy of your own chambers!”  
“No, no, not the door,” Arthur gasps between kisses, “on the throne.” He grabs the back of Merlin’s thighs and, kissing his neck, carries him to his royal throne. “In my dream, I was dressed like this in my royal garb –” Merlin had thought it was odd that Arthur was dressed like he would for a banquet or a ceremony “– my trousers were down around my knees, and you were naked, bouncing on my lap.” Merlin moaned shamelessly as Arthur sat down on the throne, arranging Merlin’s legs around his hips so they hooked round the back of the chair, and starting pulling off his shirt. Once it was slung on the floor, Merlin looked ravenous, lips red from kissing and hair tousled from sleep, and they both simultaneously grabbed each other and mashed their lips together roughly and frantically.  
“Why,” Merlin growled, catching Arthur’s lip between his teeth, “do I have to be naked but you have the privilege of clothing?”  
“Because it’s hot,” rumbled Arthur, pulling at Merlin’s trousers, “you’ll be like my little whore.” Arthur snarled the last word. Merlin groaned, loud in the large room, quiet and empty except for them. “Do you like that Merlin? Do you like being a slut for me? For my cock?”  
Instead of answering, Merlin scrambles off of Arthur’s lap so he can hastily rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Because the truth was, he _loved_ that, spent every waking minute, it seemed, dreaming of Arthur’s cock inside him. And Merlin did not want to admit just how arousing Arthur’s profane language was when he was extremely horny and simply couldn’t help himself. Merlin practically leaps back into Arthur’s lap, squirming excitedly as Arthur slicks up his fingers with oil he’d procured from his pocket – had Merlin really been half asleep when this had started? It certainly didn’t feel like it. Merlin groans loudly at the first intrusion of Arthur’s fingers, head tipped back.  
“Oh yeah, do you like that baby?” Arthur encourages, pre come leaking from his erect cock and smearing Merlin’s thigh.  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Merlin chants, punctuating each word with a downward thrust of his hips, further impaling himself on those glorious fingers.  
“Do you want more?”  
“Oh yes, please Arthur, please!”  
Arthur slides in a third finger beside the first two and Merlin keens, moving up and down on them.  
“Oh God, Merlin, you look so amazing like this. So fucking gorgeous –” Arthur pauses mid sentence to pull his crown (the band he’d worn as a prince, not that gaudy elaborate thing he wore now) and placing it carefully on Merlin’s head. “Perfect.” Merlin raises his hands to the circlet of gold on his head, intending to take it off – he couldn’t wear that!  
“No, keep it on.”  
“Arthur, I can’t –”  
“You can, because I want you to. In the dream, God Merlin, you looked so hot with it on in the dream.”  
Merlin simply nodded his assent, which made Arthur lean in and kiss him passionately while he rocked. Besides, he couldn’t really say wearing the king’s crown was improper when he was currently naked on the king’s lap, on his throne, with Arthur’s fingers up his arse. He supposed it was an ownership thing – wearing this simple ring of metal on his head showed he belonged to Arthur and nobody else. Just the way he wanted it.  
“Come on, Arthur, fuck me,” Merlin breathed, wanting more pleasure than Arthur’s three fingers could offer him. Arthur groaned, pulling his fingers out of Merlin’s hot, tight body and slathering oil onto his cock. He lifted Merlin by the hips and pulled him in as close as possible, so that his legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, their chests were pressed together and Merlin was hovering over Arthur’s cock. Merlin let himself be guided by Arthur’s strong hands, and soon enough Arthur’s hot length was sliding into his body, and Merlin shouted his pleasure wordlessly to the ceiling high above their heads. Arthur’s hands started roaming all over his body; up his legs, smoothing across his flat stomach, up to his chest and thumbing his nipples, making Merlin moan breathily.  
“Come on baby, ride me.”  
Merlin’s breathing hitched as he placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, lifting his body up so only the tip of Arthur’s dick was in him, then sliding back down to the hilt. Whimpering, Merlin repeated the motion again and again, making Arthur whine.  
“Yes, baby, yes! Come on, harder, faster!”  
Merlin let out a hoarse yell, digging his fingers into Arthur’s shoulders as Arthur’s own dug into the arms of the throne, riding him in earnest. Merlin didn’t know when Arthur had started calling him baby in bed, only that he just did it when they were having particularly rough sex and that it seriously turned Merlin on. Arthur was sweating, the heat of Merlin’s body fucking down onto him combined with the summer air and the fact he was wearing too many clothes making his skin pink, his hair plastered to his forehead. He was tempted to just lean back in the throne and screw his eyes shut, and just enjoy the incredible naked man – no, God, there was no mortal who had ever given Arthur such an amazing shag – bouncing enthusiastically on his cock, but he couldn’t. Instead, Arthur kept his eyes open, revelling in every part of Merlin’s body; his gorgeous slender thighs wrapped around his middle, the thick, red, engorged cock lunging from his body, his chest rapidly moving in and out in time with his pants and moans of pleasure. Finally, Arthur brought his eyes up to Merlin’s face, and his breath caught. He would never stop being stunned by Merlin’s face when they were having sex. He was beautiful, eyes scrunched closed with the overwhelming feeling of being with Arthur like this, sweat beading on his brow, pale skin flushed and hair in a damp, tangled, sexy mess. Merlin shifted his angle slightly and keened, becoming impossibly faster and harder and making Arthur shout hoarsely. Merlin tightened his body around the cock inside him, causing Arthur to wail beneath him, and arched his back, tipping his face up to the ceiling. The crown fell off his head and clattered to the ground, but the sound went almost unnoticed by the two men fucking on the king’s throne. Merlin screamed as his orgasm overtook him, coming untouched all over Arthur’s body. Arthur followed almost straight after, shooting his semen into Merlin’s arse at the first hot splash of Merlin’s own.

Merlin slumped onto Arthur’s chest, panting like a dying man for his last gasps of breath. Arthur, in a similar state, simply wrapped his arms around the slender body that clung to him, pressing his face into the dark mop of hair. Eventually, Merlin found the energy to pull his body off of Arthur’s soft cock, emitting a tiny, high pitched mewl as he felt Arthur’s semen dribble out of him.  
“That was –” Arthur paused, trying to find an appropriate word to summarise the most amazing sex he’d ever had in his life.  
“Yeah, it was.”  
Arthur slid a little down the chair, still in a post orgasmic haze.  
“Wow.”  
“Live up to your dream expectations, did it?”  
“Do you really need to ask that question?”  
“Just checking I’m doing my job properly.”  
Arthur laughed, cuffing Merlin lightly on the head.  
“Who would have thought? A job that you were actually good at.”  
Merlin smacked him on the chest, laughing along with him.  
“Shut up, dollop head.”  
“So – do you have any dreams you’d like me to fulfil? That last performance was enough to earn me as your sex slave for an entire day.”  
“Hmmmm,” Merlin mused, getting up to put his clothes back on, “I may have to take you up on that. I’ll think about it when I’m in bed tonight.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me?” Arthur spoke with such naked vulnerability that it made Merlin’s heart ache. Merlin, now fully dressed, walked back to him, holding him close.  
“I’d love to, but you know I can’t. What would Gaius think if he woke up and I wasn’t there?”  
“I can’t imagine his first thoughts would be of you and I fucking.”  
Merlin laughed, stifling his giggles into Arthur’s shoulder.  
“Gaius doesn’t think of anyone fucking, period. If he does, then he thinks of them _making love_.”  
“Well then I don’t think his first thoughts would be of you and I _making love._ ”  
“Still, what would I say?”  
“Tell him the truth, that you spent the night with me. I hate not being able to wake up next to you.”  
Merlin kissed him at that, slow and sensual. Arthur grabbed at him desperately, as if he could just stay in this moment and forget everything else outside this room.  
“I want that as much as you do, I promise. But the people –”  
“I know the people might never accept you. But what if you are the only person I’ll ever want? That’s none of their business, and it doesn’t affect my abilities as a king. And Gaius is just one person and a true and loyal friend. He won’t tell anybody.”  
Merlin just nods, tears in his eyes.  
“Ok. Let’s go to bed.”  
“Do you mean it?”  
“Yes.”  
Smiling like a groom does to his bride, Arthur swung Merlin up in his arms and carried him to his – no, _their_ – chambers.

  
*End*   



End file.
